Cewek gue super seme
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Sasuke yang pada berencana menjebak Naruto, tidak disangka telah mengumpankan dirinya sendiri pada pemuda tersebut. Warning : Full LIme for short chapter. Narusasu. Typo(s), ABal, No hot. Apapun silahkan baca jika tidak merasa muka.!
1. Chapter 1

CEWEK GUE SUPER SEME

Hari yang cerah, sang Surya menyinari bumi tanpa ada halangan dari setitik awan sedikitpun. Di kompleks perumahan Konoha yang tenang saat ini sebagian besar tinggal ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang sedang sibuk melakukan ritinitas hariannya masing-masing , karena anak-anak pelajar yang sedang ada disekolah dan para ayah yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dikantor. Tapi kini Tampak seseorang dengan surai panjang kuning cerahnya sedang berjalan disalah satu kompleks perumahan Konoha yang sepi, sesekali angin mengibarkan surai emasnya, dan tampak wajah cantik dengan berhiaskan dua permata saphire di sepasang matanya dan terlihat tiga garis seperti kumis kucing dikedua pipinya. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto, tapi disini dia bukanlah seorang perempuan malainkan saorang pemuda . Yeah, pemuda yang sangat cantik yang dapat memikat siapapun termasuk laki-laki. Dipertikungan jalan tampak pemuda staylish bak model terkenal bermodelkan rambut reven, berwajahkan tampan nan menawan , berkulitkan putih susu, dan bermatakan batu obsidian dengan sorot mata yang tajam sedang berjalan dangan langkah santai yang sedikit angkuh. Pemuda tersebut adalah Uciha Sasuke putra bungsu dari keluarga Uciha merupakan keluarga terkaya dan paling di hormati di negara Jepang ini. Dirasakannya getaran hp disakunya , Sasukepun segara mengambil dan membuka pesan yang ia terima, sementara dia akan membalas pesannya sambil berjalan dipertikungan dimana dia akan berbelok , tiba-tiba dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang mengakibatkan Handphone yang berada ditangannya terjatuh.

"Shit",. Umpat Sasuke.

Mengalihkan pndangan dari hpnya kepada orang yang telah menabraknya.

Onyzk bertemu saphire. Sasuke menatap tajam kepada Naruto yg telah menabraknya.

"Dimana matamu, Dobe.?" Ucap Sasuke tajam.

" Kau sendiri, apa matamu hanya kau gunakan untuk menatap layar hpmu itu." Balas Naruto sengit.

"Berani sakali kau bicara seperti itu padaku. Bahkan kau tidak memungut hpku dan segera minta maaf padaku. Dasar Dobe." Sasuke menatap tajam kepada Naruto, seolah ingin membunuh lawan didepannya dengan death glare andalannya yang dianggap orang-orang sangat mematikan tsb.

"Aku bukan Dobe, hanya saja aku tidak punya keinginan untuk minta maaf pada orang sepertimu." Tatapan naruto pun tidak kalah tajam, sehingga terjadi perang death glare yang menyebabkan sengatan listrik diantara kedua pasang mata mereka.

" Kau tidak tahu sedang sedang mencari masalah dengan siapa nona ?. Dan aku bisa membuatmu menyesal hanya dengan kejadian ini." Sasuke berusaha membuat orang diahadapannya takut seperti halnya oarang-orang lainnya.

" Tentu aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan Uciha, dan aku memang sedang menyesal karena bertemu dengan orang sepertimu yang merusak modqu saat ini". Ucap Naruto pedas, tidak mau mengalah dengan gertakan Sasuke.

" Ooh begitu, jika kau tidak ingin lebih menyesal dari pada ini, sebaiknya kau pungut hpku dan segera minta maaf padaku. Dan kau tahu jika hpku kenapa napa mungkin kau tidak akan bisa menggantinya tapi aku bisa membuatmu membayar berkali-kali lipat. Kau mengerti.?!"Ucap sasuke penuh penekanan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk, Sepertinya sasuke benar-benar marah sampai membuatnya bicara sepanjang itu.

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya keinginan untuk melakukan hal itu. aku yakin Hpmu tidak apa-apa. Dan kau punya tangan sendiri untuk memungutnya, Oke." Ucap Naruto bosan dan akan beranjak pergi, ketika tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik Sasuke dan mendorongnya kedinding.

" Dobe, kau harus diberi pelajaran tata krama terutama dalam menghadapi uciha sepertiku." Desis Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang ia kurung diantara dinding, tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya.

Tapi Naruto tidak tinggal diam, sagera dia mencengkram pergelangan kiri tangan sasuke yg berada disamping kepalanya dan bergerak keluar memlintirnya kebelakang lalu mendorongnya kedinding. Kini gilirang Sasuke yang terkunci.

"Kuh". Membuat Sasuke sedikit meringis.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar belajar tata krama dengan orang sepertimu." Balas Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya, Kemudian melepaskan kunciannya dan beranjak pergi.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap tajam punggung Naruto yang berlalu pergi. " Bastard" terlihat nyala api kemarahan dimata Sasuke dan keluar aura hitam disekelilingnya. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar tidak terima dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita atau salah yang dianggapnya begitu.

Naruto POV

"Hahh,,,." Aku menghela nafas panjang kala meminum teh hangat, ditemani acara berita dTV. Suasana di Apartemenku ini tidak pernah berubah, karena kutempati sendirian sejak dulu mulai hidup sebatang kara semenjak usiaku 12 tahun, orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Apartemen ini merupakan peninggalan dari orang tuaku, setelah orang tuaku meninggal yang membiayai hidupqu adalah kakek Jiraiya yang merupakan ayah angkat Ayahku dan nenek tSunade yang sudah menganggapku sebagai cucunya, lebih tepatnya sih menganggapku sebagai adiknya, karena aku mengingatkanya kepada adiknya waktu aku masih kecil dan berambut jabrik, aku selalu optimis dan hiper aktif pada saat itu. Walaupun aku sudah berubah semenjak orang tuaku meninggal dia tetap menyayangiku dan hubungan kami tetap dekat sampai saat ini. Sekarang aku adalah seorang karyawan swasta diSalah satu cabang perusahaan Hyuuga milik sahabatku Neji. Sebenarnya aku tidak betah berada lama-lama dirumah, karena hanya kesepianlah yang akan kurasakan disini. Hidupku cukup berantakan sebenarnya, apalagi semenjak kejadian itu. Dua tahun yang lalu dimana aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang mengenalkanku pada arti cinta yang merujuk pada hubungan tubuh yaitu sex. Dan membuatku menjadi orang yang bergonta ganti pasangan setelah orang tersebut meninggalkanku.

Satu tahun yang lalu dimana aku adalah seorang kekasih Uciha Itachi penerus utama dari keluarga Uciha yang mempunyai perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Dia merupakan seorang yang sangat dikagumi oleh semua orang akan karisma, ketampanan dan statusnya, yang membuatnya sangat mudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Entah kenapa setelah pertama kali kami bertamu dia mengatakan cinta kepadaku dan mulai mengejar-ngejarku. Tentu saja aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang yang breksek yang gampang menyatakan cinta untuk kesenangan sesaat. Tapi melihat aku yang tidak mudah ditaklukan membuatnya semakin penasaran denganku. Diapun pernah berkata bahwa aku sangat cantik dan pasti akan bertambah cantik Jika rambutku panjang. Dan kalian bisa lihat sekarang aku memanjangkan rambutku termakan oleh omongannya. Ceritanya sangat panjang sampai pada saatnya aku bisa ditakukkan olehnya yang suksesmembauatku merasakan kecanduan berhubungan intim dengan sesama jenis. Dan benar saja dia adalah orang yang sangat-sangat breksek, setelah beberapa bulan berlalu dia mulai bosan denganku dan mulai sering bermain dengan orang lain dan pada akhirnya aku dicampakannya. Meninggalkanku dengan penyakit yang menggerogotiku mulai saat itu. Yang memaksaku menjadi orang breksek dengan bergonta ganti pasangan untuk melampaiaskan rasa menyesal, sakit, benci dan juga rindu terhadapnya yang telah meninggalkanku. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah memosikan diriku pada posisi bawah, cukup itachi saja yang membuatku berada diposisi bawah yang membuatku merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat berbekas hingga saat ini. Yeah, aku tidak akan mau rugi lagi dibawah tubuh orang lain yang membuatku tidak berdaya. Dan yang membuatku kesal hari ini adalah aku bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengannya. Sekali lihat saja aku sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah adik Itachi, mereka mempunyai kemiripan wajah dan ciri yang benar-benar Uciha yaitu raut wajah yang datar dan dingin, mata Onyx, rambut indigo,dll. Terutama sifat angkuh pemuda yang kutemui tadi dapat dipastikan dia adalah orang yang breksek juga, Apalagi dengan kata-katanya yang pedas sangat-sangat -ah,,, sepertinya aku butuh refreshing untuk saat ini, biasanyapun jam segini aku berada diskotik untuk mencari kesenangan. Mulailah aku berjalan ke garasi mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya, akupun melaju setelah keluar dari halaman rumah.

Normal POV

Suasana malam ini lumayan cukup tenang, bintang-bintang tak mudah terlihat dari kota modern yang selalu mengindahkan dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai macam lampu-lampu yang selalu berkelap-kelip menghiasi pada malam hari. Malam yang telah larut mengurangi jumlah kendaraan dan pejalan kaki yang selalu lalu lalang disetiap sudut jalan raya tokyo yang selalu ramai ini. Namun jika kalian mengingingankan keberisikan dengan dentaman musik yang keras ditemani minuman beralkohol, tentu kalian tahu dimana tempatnya. YA disinilah, disebuah diskotik yang selalu buka untuk memberikan kesenangan pelanggannya pada malam hari. Tampak seorang pemuda berpenampilan Emo baru saja masuk ke dalam diskotik ini dan sedang berjalan menuju Bar cafe, yang kemudian duduk dan segera memasan minuman. Matanya kini mulai menyapu ruangan diskotik dan berhenti pada gerombolan orang yang sedang melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya menyesuaikandiri dengan dentaman irama musik dibawah gemerlap lampu disko. Berusaha menikmati suasana ruangan ini dan kembali menengguk minumannya.

"Berikan aku lagi". Telinganya menangkap suara serak yang cukup jelas berada didekatnya, diapun mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara tersebut. Terlihat seorang dengan rambut pirang panjang tak jauh darinya. Kelihatannnya ia mengenali orang tersebut, dan tersenyum dengan seringaian yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Sasuke POV

Tidak salahlagi dia orang yang mencari gara-gara dengan ku tadi siang. Akupun mendekati seseorang dengan pirang panjang yang sedang menengguk habis minumannya tak jauh dariku.

"Kau mau lagi". Dengan iseng aku menawarkan botol minumanku kepadanya. Orang itupun mendongak dan memandangku dengan pandangan sayu. Kelihatannya dia sudah mabuk, mungkin aku bisa bermain denganya sekalian membalas kejadian tadi siang.

"Kau". Satu kata terucap dari bibirnya yang basah oleh minuman beralkohol.

"hh, masih ingat denganku rupanya". Kulihat dia cukup menarik dan lumayan cantik. Aku duduk disebelahnya dan menengguk minumanku, lalu menatapnya kembali dan tersenyum sinis.

"Heh, kau siBrengsek ternyata masih punya keinginan untuk muncul dihadapanku."

Sekarang dia mulai meracau, memangnya siapa dia berani bicara seperti itu padaku

"tentu urusan kita belum selesai kau tahu." Ucapku padanya.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, bukannya kau sudah mempunyai segalanya, mister perveck."

Hh, apakah kini dia mulai memujiku. Kudekatkan wajahku kewajahnya untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas akupun menyeringai kepadanya dan berkata "Kau punya hutang padaku tadi siang Dobe".

Tiba-tiba tangannya menarik kepalaku dan kurasakan bibirnya yang berbau alkohol menempel pada bibirku. Membuat mataku terbelalak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya secara tiba-tiba. Hah, ternyata dia lebih agresif darapada yang aku duga. Lalu untuk apa dia bersikap sok padaku seperti tadi siang.

Tak lama kemudian dia pun melepaskan pagutannya padaku, aku hanya memandang wajahnya dan kembali menyeringai. Panadangan matanya terlihat senduh dengan wajah yang agak memerah sedari tadi karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Sialan kau Itachi."Akhirnya satu kalimat keluar dari bibirnya. Tunggu dulu dia menyebutku apa ?.

"Puas kau itachi ?".

ITACHI. Bukankah itu nama dia mengira aku Itachi sedari tadi karena efek dari mabuknya ? secara wajahku memang mirip dengan itachi. Lalu apa hubungan orang ini dengan itachi. Sial dia menganggapku sebagai orang lain.

"Hh, brengsek. Puaskah kau sudah membuatku seperti ini." Geramnya sambil mencengkram kerah bajuku kuat-kuat. Membuat jarak antara wajah kami hanya beberapa senti saja. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi marah dari wajahnya, tapi ada suatu tekanan yang dapat aku baca dari sorot matanya.

" Jawab aku Itachi." Ucapnya dengan nada semakin tinggi.

Hemm,,. Baiklah kelihatannya aku bisa memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Kelihatannya memang ada suatu hubungan khusus antara orang ini dengan itachi.

"Aku akan puas jika kau ikut denganku malam ini." Aku menyeringai kepadanya, terlihat dia sedikit terkejut. Kemudian dia melepaskan cengkramannya dikerah bajuku. Sejenak dia mengalihkan pandangaannya dan kembali menatapku.

"Hh, megulang masa lalu ya,? Boleh juga."

Aku mendengus senang, ternyata mudah menjebaknya dalam permainanku.

Diapun mulai berdiri, segera aku memapahnya dan berjalan menuju mobilku diparkiran.

Aku membuka pintu kamar hotel yang dengan sedikit kesulitan akibat beban dari orang yang kupapah semenjak dari mobil tadi yang tidaklah cukup ringan.

Setelah berhasil masuk dan menutup pintu, aku lansung menghepaskan tubuh yang kupapah tadi pada bad cover. Terlihat dia sidikit menggeliat tapi masih tidak membuka matanya sedari tadi.

Aku memperhatikan tubuhnya dan kembali berfikir tentang gender orang berambut blonde ini. Dia memiliki wajah yang lumayan cantik diatas rata-rata yang pertama kukira adalah seorang wanita, tapi tidak ada gundukan pada dadanya, melalinkan dada bidang yang lumayan keras yang kulihat dan kurasakan saat memapahnya.

Segera aku berfikir tentang kartu pengenalnya dan meraih dompet pada saku celanaya. Tertulis Nama Uzumaki Naruto, Laki-laki pada Ktp yang aku temukan didompetnya dan tahun lahir yang sama dengan tahun lahirku. Lalu membuang dompet itu asal setelah mengetahui identitasnya.

Aku menatap wajah damai orang yang keketahui bernama Naruto tersebut dan mulai menaiki ranjang, mendekatkan diriku dengan pria blonde tsb. Beberapa saat memperhatikan bibir ranum dihadapanku lalu mengecupnya dan mulai melumatnya. Kurasakan bibir tsb membalas ciumanku, tapi aku tetap melanjutkan ciuman ini, walau tahu kalau orang tersebut sudah sadar. Lidah Kamipun bertemu dan saling melilit, aku berusaha mendominasi mulutnya yang ternyata cukup sulit, padahal dia baru saja sadar. Tanganku mulai menelusup kebajunya untuk beraba tubuh rampingnya yang ternyata cukup berotot. Kuubah posisi kami menjadi duduk agar lebih mudah menanggalkan Jaket dan kaosnya. Sehinggga kini dia bertelanjang dada, Akupun melepas jaketku yang semakin pengap oleh suhu yang semakin memanas, lalu melemparnya sembaranagan seperti halnya jaket dan kaos Naruto. Ciuman kamipun tetap berlangsung dengan panasnya, kurasakan tangannya dengan perlahan melepas kaosku keatas. Akupun membantunya dengan mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk dilewati kaos tsb. Kurasakan tarikan pada kaosku yang semakin menegencang dipergelangan tanganku yang kutahu kaos tsb baru akan melewati pergelangan tanganku. Dan saat aku sadar kaos tersebut sudah melilit dengan erat dipergelangan tanganku, sehingga otomatis aku menghentikan ciuman kami. Akupun melotot kepadanya yang memperlihatkan seringaianya dengan nafas terengah karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" kuperhatikan tanganku yang terikat dengan erat, dan menatap wajah pemuda pirang dihadapanku yang semakin menyeringai. Firasatku mulai tidak enak dan mengatakan bahwa orang dihadapanku ini sangat berbahaya.

**xxx**

"Apa yang kau lakukan". Tanya seorang pemuda berambut reven yang masih terlihat datar padahal terlihat tangannya yang sedang terikat, menaqrap tasjam dengan onyzxnya kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang didepannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama toples sedang duduk diatas sebuah ranjang king size.

"Kau Sasuke Uciha bukan ?" Naruto pemuda blondie bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ternyata tuan putri sudah sepenuhnya sadar rupanya". Sasuke hanya menimpali pertanyaannya dengan sebuah sindiran.

"Kukira malam ini aku akan sendirian , ternyata malah seorang uciha datang mengumpankan dirinya sendiri padaku." Naruto semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sasuke.

"Hh, seorang Uciha tidak akan mengumpanakan dirinya. Justru kaulah yang akan menjadi hidanganku malam ini."

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan menindihnya.

"Tidak sadarkah posisimu saat ini".

"Minyingkir dari atasku." Merasa terintimidasi ingin rasanya Sasuke memberontak. Tapi harga dirinya sebagai Uciha belum mengizinkan hal itu. Karena jika terlihat terang-terangan membrontak secara tidak langsung akan mengakui kalau posisinya di bawah. Seharusnya pemuda blondie itulah yang berada dibawah dan dengan senang hati Sasuke akan menguasainya. Tapi ikatan pada tanganya yang terjepit diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto yang menindihnya malah membalikan keadaan.

Naruto menyeringai senang, dapat ditangkapnya kecemasan pada diri pemuda dibawahnya walau exspresi datar yang masih ditampakan Sasuke.

"Kaulah hidangan lezat yang sedang terhidang malam ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantapamu." Naruto mulai menghirup aroma leher Sasuke dan menciuminya lalu beralih menjilat daun telinga Sasuke.

"Jangan Coba-coba kau, ugh..." Sasuke berusaha menahan desahannya saat Lidah Naruto berusaha mengorek lubang telinganya yang kemudian mengulum daun telinganya. Kalau ciuman Naruto masih diteruskan itu dapat melemaskan persendiannya, Akhirnya Sasukepun memutuskan memberontak sebelum itu benar-benar terjadi, dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan tangannya yang masih terikat dibantu dengan kedua kakinya akhirnya Naruto berhasil ditendang sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Sasukepun turun dari ranjang dan berusaha membuka ikatan tanganya menggunakan giginya, tapi ikatannya lumayan kencang sehingga lama sekali untuk membuka satu simpul saja. Disadarinya Naruto yang telah berdiri menghampirinya, sehingga ia bersiap menyerang Naruto sebelum simpulnya berhasil dibuka. Sasuke mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang Naruto , tapi Naruto berhasil mehindarinya. Dan melanjutkan seranganya dengan kaki satunya, masih tidak berhasil malah naruto berhasil menangkapnya dan kemudian membanting Sasuke ke lantai. Tidak buang waktu segera Naruto menduduki perut Sasuke yang masih maringis kesakitan lalu mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang tingal membuka satu simpul saja akan terlepas keatas kepalanya. Dan dengan kasar meraup bibir kanan Naruto yang memnganggur mulai meraba daerah perut Sasukedan semakin naik keatas menemukan tonjolan kecil didada bidang Sasuke, menekanya dan dengan kasar menarik puting tersebut.

"Ugh." Sasuke melenguh dibalik bibirnya yang dikunci Naruto.

*To be Contiuned *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :**_ Naruto and Sasuke, Masashi Kishimoto's.

**Pair :** Narusasu

**Warning :** AU, Typo(s), Full Mpreg for short chapter, Lime YAoi. But no hot.

**Chapter 2**

"Eummmh,,,,." Desahan tertahan keluar dari celah bibir pemuda berambut reven yang masih terbungkam oleh bibir lain milik pemuda bersurai pirang panjang lawan main yang sedang menindih dan mengunci pergerakanya diatas lantai keramik sebuah ruangan bernuansa elegen yang merupakan kamar hotel berkelas VIP yang ia sengaja ia sewa khusus untuk menikmati malam ini dengan lawan main yang ia kira akan berada dalam kendalinya. Namun kini yang terjadi adalah tidak sesuai dengan apa yang telah ia renacanakan .

Sasuke pemuda tersebut bersih keras dalam fikirannya tidak ingin kalah dan berusaha mendominasi balik setiap invasi didalam mulutnya. Namun apa daya, setiap rabaan dan cubitan di puting dadanya bagaika sengatan listrik yang menyebar keseluruh persendiannya,dan melemahkan setiap ototnya. Sedangkan tangannya yang masih terbelenggu dan kini tengah dicengkram kuat oleh lawan mainnya diatas kepalanya sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan untuk melawan.

Kepala pirang itu kini mulai perlahan turun melewati leher jenjang Sasuke secara perlahan. Menyapu setiap senti kulit yang ia lalui dengan bibirnya. Dan sesekali menghisap kulit leher Sasuke, mengecap rasa manis dari lawannya. Sampai ia menemukan tonjolan kecil , kemudaian dengan antusias ia mengoyang-goya ngkan tonjolan tersebut dengan lidahnya, menghisap dan menggigitinya gemas. Sementar sebelah tangannya telah lama mendapatkan sebelah tonjolan yang lain dan terus memilin-milin dan memelintirnya. Bahkan bagian dari tubuhnya yang lain pun ikut andil, Dengan tempo sedang lutut Naruto yang masih terbalut jeans menggesek-gesek Selangkangan Sasuke yang masih terbalut jeans pula.

Sasuke merasakan sempit dibagian selangkangannya dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman. Sementara giginya menggigit bagian bibir bawahnya keras-keras, berusaha menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari kerongkongannya. Walaupun itu semakin membuat dadanya sesak karena harus menahan nafas ditengah suhu tubuhnya yang semakin memanas dan tubuhnya yang tidak dapat menolak nikmat yang ia terima akibat semua sentuhan dari lawan mainnya.

Sulit sekali rasanya untuk tetap bertahan agar dirinya tidak mendesah, namun pikiranya mengekangnya, jika ia mendesah itu artinya dia kalah. Sehingga yang ia dapat lakukan adalah semakin menancapkan giginya pada daginmg bibirnya, sampai ia dapat merasakan asin dan amis pada indra pengecapnya yang ia ketahui bibirnya mulai merembeskan darah. Namun sakit pada bibirnya tidak begitu berasa, karena apa yang telah diberikan oleh lawannya cukup menyita semua indra perasanya.

Sasuke sungguh ingin membalikan keadaan. Pikirannya bersih keras ingin membalas pemuda diatasnya dan memberikan pelajaran yang tak kan tergantikan. Namun tubuhnya berkata lain, tubuhnya semakin terasa semakin lemas, sementara tangannya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Masih sibuk dengan sensasi yang Sasuke rasakan, tahu-tahu Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan kemudian terhempas diatas permukaan yang lebih empuk. Rasa nyeri akibat terbentur lantai tadi sedikit masih ia rasakan. Sialan, ternyata ia mendapatkan lawan yang kuat, dalam bercinta diatas ranjang bahkan mungkin untuk berkelahi. Belum sempat Sasuke membuka mata sepenuhnya , NAruto kembali menindihnya dasn duduk diatas perutnya. Menyambar tangan Sasuke kemudian menghubungkan kaos pengikatnya dengan trailish besi ranjang di atas kepala Sasuke.

"Sial kau, lepaskan aku.!" Akhirnya satu protesan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan atau setidaknya melonggarkan ikatan ditangannya. Namun sulit, sepertinya Naruto telah mengikatnya dengan sangat kencang.

Surai panjang Naruto bergelombang, mengikuti inangnya yang tengah melenggak-lenggokkan kepalanya memperhatikan raut dan tubuh Sasuke. Seperti ratu ular yang tengah meneliti mangsanya.

"Kenapa Uciha ? kau tidak suka dengan caraku ?". Ucap Naruto dengan nada seduktif.

"Cara ? lepaskan aku dobe.! Aku mempunyai cara yang lebih menyenangkan untukmu." Tawar Sasuke ditengah otaknya yang kembali jernih. " Dan aku jamin kau tidak akan melupakannya." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi saying sekali Uciha. Aku lebih suka menggunakan caraku." Jawab Naruto.

Naruto bergeser kesisi tubuh Sasuke,melirik kain yang masih menempel pada lawannya. Kemudian degerakannya tangannya menurunkan resleting jeans Sasuke. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan ia menyeret dan melempar jeans Sasuke kesembarang arah.

Saking kerasnya Sasuke dapat merasakan nyeri-nyeri dibagian-bagian yang bergesekan dengan jeans yang dengan kasarnya ditarik paksa oleh Naruto. Sasuke merasakan hawa dingin menerpa bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan disadarinya kini ia benar-benar telanjang bulat. Cd yang dikenakannya ikut serta terlempar bersama jeansnya.

Naruto menyeringai sinis melihat milik Sasuke yang sudah menegang akibat ulahnya tadi.

Tangan Naruto mulai bergerak memijat milik Sasuke dengan tempo lamban. Sedangkan tubuhnya kembali ia condongkan ke tubuh Sasuke. Bibirnya meraih bagian tubuh atas Sasuke. Merasa kissmark yang diberikannya tadi masih sangatlah kurang, dengan semangat Naruto kembali menandai kulit putih susu Sasuke dengan bercak merah bekas gigitan dan hisapannya.

Tangan kanan Naruto semakin cepat memompa milik Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kirinya menemani lidahnya memilin dan memijit puting dada Sasuke yang satunya.

"Engggh…ugh." Erangan demi earangan yang berusaha ia tahan tapi tetap saja berhasil lolos dari bibir pemuda reven tersebut. Sedangkan pikiran logisnya hanya bisa terus-terusan mengumpat, bisa-bisanya ia kalah oleh sosok pemuda jadi-jadian yang tengah berusaha menjamah tubuhnya sekarang.

'Sial, apakah posisinya sebagai top baik untuk wanita maupun pria selama ini akan berakhir ditangan pemuda yang bahkan parasnya lebih mirip seorang wanita tersebut. Lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan ? tangannya terikat kuat, sedangkan kakinya yang beberapa waktu lalu berhasil ia gunakan untuk menendang pemuda tersebut kini hanya bisa mengejang menahan sensasi yang diberikan pemuda tersebut.

Kini mulut Naruto telah sampai pada selangkangan Sasuke dan meraup kejantanan Sasuke. Sedangkan tanganya berali meremas twinsball Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras berusaha tidak membuat suara lebih dari ini. Maun rongga hangat Naruto yang tengah melumat miliknya membuat ia melayang dan merasakan semakin banyak seranggga yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya.

Naruto merasakan milik Sasuke semakin mengeras di dalam mulutnya. Namun kemudian melepaskan kuluman dan kegiatannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas kecewa , merasakam kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Naruto menatap kelopak mata Sasuke yang setengah terbuka dan menyeringai.

" Aku hanya mau bilang, jangan kau tahan lagi suaramu itu. Itu hanya akan membuatmu tidak nyaman.!" Ucap Naruto.

"Aagh,,." Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar ketika dirasakannya satu, ah bukan hanya satu. Tapi dua jari Naruto sekaligus menerobos lubangnya yang tidak pernah dimasuki oleh apapun sebelumnya. Dan kini kedua jari tersebut mulai bergarak maju mundur kemudian dengan gerakan menggunting berusaha melebarkan lubang Sasuke yang masih sangat ketat.

"Aaggh,,,. Hentikann.." Cairan bening mulai mengumpul di sudut mata Sasuke. Merasakan sakitnya baru pertama kali dipenetrasi.

"Kenapa Uciha ? Baru pertama kali dimasuki ya ? Tenang saja,,. Setelah ini kau pasti akan merasakan kesenangannya." Ucap Naruto dengan nada seduktif namun menggoda.

"Aaaghh,,,. Lepaskann..Sakit,,." Sasuke nerasakan kini tiga jari Naruto bergerak memutar didalam lubangnya. Ynag membuatnya merasakan panas dan nyeri yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebellumnya.

Cairan bening dari sudut mata Sasuke yang tertutup rapat mulai mengalir melawati pelipis Sasuke. "Lepassh,,,." Rintihnya.

Merasa telah cukup, Narutopun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Kemudian naruto memosisikan dirinya , setelah ia melemparjeansnya sehingga keadaannya sama-sama telanjang denagn Sasuke. Naruto meletakkan sebelah kaki Sasuke dibahunya. kenudian Perlahan-lahan ia memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Sasuke.

"Ahhhgh,,. Merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar tengah memasuki rektumnya, membuat dirinya merasa sangat penuh.

"Enngahh,,,." Dengan sekali dorongan Naruto berhasil memasukkan miliknya sepenuhnya kedalam lubang sempit Sasuke. Sasuke membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar, tubuhnya mengejang saat ia merasakan suatu titik tersentuh didalam sana. Membuat pikirannya melayang sampai melihat bintang-bintang. NAruto mendiamkan miliknya sejenak, menikamati lubang hangat Sasuke yang dengan ketat meremas miliknya. Kemudian setelah seperkian detik ia pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Menyisakan sebagian kepalanya saja, lalu dengan keras masukan kembali miliknya sedalam-dalmnya pada prostat Sasuke.

Setelah tawaran gagal yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi, sampai kini sasuke tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kalimat normal lain. Tubuhnya terus-terusan mengejang , tidak bisa menolak kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Apalagi disaat suatu titik terdalamnya ditumbuk lagi dan lagi oleh milik Naruto.

"Egh…ah..ah". Naruto semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya kedepan dan kebelakang . Tanganyapun ikut membantu dengan mencengkaram pinggang Sasuke menggerakannya seirama dengan gerakan in out yang ia lakukan.

Akal sehat Sasuke terasa semakin menghilang, ia terus-terusan mendesah dan bahkan sekarang mulai membantu Naruto dalam menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Ahh… NAruto.." Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto untuk pertama kali ditengah teriakannya yang tengah mencapai klimaks. Narutopun akhirnya juga mengeluarkan hasratnya setelah mendapat remasan kuat dari dinding lubang Sasuke.

"Hahh,,hah,hah,,." Keduanya sama-sama mengambil nafas sebanyank-banyaknya, setelah klimaks yang mereka rasakan hampir bersamaan.

"Bagaimana Uciha ? kau telah merasakannya bukan." Bisik Naruto dengan seringaian yang mengembang, masih dengan posisi yang tidak berubah.

Entak kenapa Sasuke bmerasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan sebutan Uciha leh Naruto kepadanya.

"Ingin merasakannya lagi Uciha ?." LAnjut naruto seraya mengerakkan pinggulnya lagi. Membangunkan milik keduanya. Dan ki ni tangan Naruto ikut memompa milik Sasuke sehingga kembali menegang.

"Ssebut namaku." Bisik Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

Melihat tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto, selain Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Membuat perasaan Sasuke menjadi dongkol.

"Sebut namaku dobbe.!" Bentak Sasuke kesal.

Naruto menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sasuke.

"Kau tahu. Aku membayangkan Itachilah yang sedang kusondomi saat ini." Ucap Naruto.

Sakit, rasanya hati Sasuke baru saja ditusuk sebuah pedang besi yang sangat tajam. Bagaimana tidak. Jika disaat kau sedang bercinta, ternyata pasangan bercintamu menganngapmu sebagai orang lain. Bahkan itu berlaku pada pasangan yang tidak kau kenal sebelumnya. Rasa sakit karena terhina dan tidak dianggap akan langsung menyerang hatimu lebih dari rasa tersinggung.

Namun Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tidak memperdulikan perubahan mimic wajah Sasuke.

"Ap..Apah, hubunganmu dengan Itachi ?" Tanya Sasuke ditengah desahannya yang kembali tak dapat ia tahan.

Namun Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis dan terus-terusan melakukan kegiatannya.

"Jawab,,, aku dobeh". Desiss Sasuke. Matanya berusaha ia fokuskan untuk melihat wajah pemuda dihadapannya yang masih saja sibuk memberikan sensasi yang ia rasakan ditubuhnya.

Gerakan Naruto semakin cepat, dan terus-terusan menumbuk prostat Sasuke secara terus menerus. Sehingga membuat pandangannya semakin tidak focus dan

"Ngah..Ah dan ah…" yang hanya bisa Sasuke ucapkan selanjutnya.

To be continued

Kelihatannya aku gagal. Ah, bodo' ah. Kabuuuurrrrrr,,,,,,,,,,,,,.


End file.
